New Changes
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus Slash JayMarco Marco gets a make over from Ellie after Dylan brakes up with him, Alex starts up a friend ship with him and things go on from there.


**New Changes**

**Title:** New Changes

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Degrassi

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst/ General

**Ratting: **PG-13 for now ratting will most likely go up latter on

**Warning: **Slash m/m, hent m/f

**Main Paring: **Marco/Jay

**Other Parings: **Sean/Ellie not sure about the rest yet

**Summary: **Marco gets a make over from Ellie after Dylan brakes up with him, Alex starts up a friend ship with him and things go on from there.

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**New Changes**

**A/N:** _this is my first Degrassi fic, please read and review. This had not been beted, not I would like to point out that my first language is English and I do use spell check but even that doesn't work to well but it would be a lot worse if I hadn't so please don't complain to awfule much about it thank you!_

**- Chapter 01 -**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ellie asked looking down at her best friend. Marco looked into the merrier, examining himself, he was the same, he still looked the same, he never changed. He didn't change physically at lest, he always had to look at the same old Marco. When he had come out he didn't change, it was all still the same, after everything at home it was all still the same. Now Marco wanted to changer he was sick of looking the same.

Last night Dylan had broken up with I'm but he didn't changer, and that was the last straw. He wanted to look like he felt, he wanted someone, anyone to notice that everything wasn't alright. They would be starting back at school tomorrow and he couldn't stand the thought of being the same.

"Yeah Ell's I'm sure." Marco said cringing as he felt the cold of the hair dye touch his scalp.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Marco walked into the school the next mourning Ellie at his side grinning like a mad man, extremely proud of her work, ignoring the stairs directed at them, more so him. Marco's hair was streaked with a dark plum purple that matched the eye shadow dusting a crossed his eyelids. A silver stud was in his eyebrow, along with several glittering from each ear. A black leather square studded color was around his throat a bell in the middle. He wore a tight black long sleeve 'ICP' shirt, and baggy black jeans with many rips, the dark plum fishnet showing through the tares. Black combat boots were on his feet with black and purple striped laces. Bangles, jellies and other such things adorned his wrists, silver rings shining on his fingers, shining like the black fingernail polish his finger nails donned.

"What the fuck, Marco?" Spinner asked walking up to the pair.

"Uh, Hey spin" he said a little apprehensive.

"Dude what are you wearing?" Spinner asked cutely tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Uh, clothes last time I cheeked, why have they changed (2)?"Marco asked snarkily, he didn't want to get in a fight with the other teen but if he didn't stop talking and leave him alone soon, it might resort to that.

"No seriously what are you wearing, you look like a fag." Spinner said with out thinking, causing the Italian boy to cock an eyebrow. "Uh… you know what I mean." He said a little sheepishly.

"Indeed/" Was all Marco said slightly angry at his friend. "I need to go to my locker." He said making an excuse to leave.

"What the hell." Spinner said more to himself than anyone ells. "What did you do to him?" He asked pointing an accusing finger at the red head girl.

"Me, he asked me to do that." She said glaring at the blonde.

"What why?' Spinner asked eyeing her like he didn't believe her.

"How am I supposed to know, all he said was something about being different, needing changes." She said before walking off leaving the other teen still thoroughly confused.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Marco walked down the hall and let out a sigh of relief when he found it. Smiling he walked over to it and quickly spun the combination, he had it a crack open when Alex leaned against it slamming it shut. "Well, well what do we have here class president turned freak." She said quirking an eyebrow.

"Shove off Alex." He said before pushing her over so that she leaned on the locker next to his, before reopening it and throwing his school supplies in.

"That wasn't very nicer." She said with the same look, arms crossed over her chest.

"And I care." Marco said he didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment, so he wasn't overly concerned whether he was being nice or not it was all just an act anyways.

"So you finally grew a pair must admit I'm proud." Alex said trying to get a reaction out of the Italian boy.

"Why wont you leave me the hell alone?" Marco asked slamming his locker shut and drawing even more stares.

"Something wrong Alex?" Jay asked walking up and throwing an arm around said girls shoulder.

"Nah not really me and Marco were just having a chat." She said giving said teen a smile which quite confused him.

"What, Marco?" Jay asked taking a closer look at the Italian boy, he hadn't realized who he was at first his mouth gaping as he looked him over.

"You'll catch fly's like that." Alex said shutting his mouth for him, sufficiently pulling him from his shocked state.

"Damn what happened to you?" He asked he really wanted to know.

"Nothing." Marco said shrugging before he began to walk off. "Got to go to class." He said before disappearing off into the crowd of students.

"Some body was defiantly checking him out." Alex whispered before beginning to walk off.

"Wha, no they were not!" He said running after her, but he knew it was a lie and that she saw right through it.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

It was only half way through the school day and Marco was all ready heading for the door, it was driving him nuts. After meeting Alex and Jay in the hall he ran into Craig, who for some reason was convinced that alien body snatchers had got to him. The teachers all questioned him one actually made him go se the counselor, for unjustifiable reasons at that. Spinner wasn't speaking to him, which didn't bother him at the moment, but he knew he'd feel hurt latter on, of course this didn't stop Paige and Hazel from questioning him, jimmy was sharing in Craig's body snatcher theory. So he decided to give up for the day, maybe try again tomorrow.

"Hey where you going?" Came Alex's voice from the side as he exited the front door.

"Home." Was all he said, he'd have to walk he didn't have the money for the buss and he wasn't going to wait for Ellie to get out so he could get a ride.

"Why?" That time it was Jay's voice.

"Because I'd like to keep my sanity, even if only for one day longer." He said turning to look at them, leaning against the building Sean was there as well.

"Don't you normally get a ride with Ellie?" Sean asked curiously. "It she leaving to?" He asked hopefully.

"I do and no she's not." Marco answered racking a hand through his black and purple hair.

"Then how are you getting him?" Alex asked standing up and walking over to him.

"Walking." He stated as Sean and jay got up walking over as well.

"Not anymore, come on all give you a ride." She said holding up a seat of keys as she through an arm over his shoulder, leading the way towards her car. Marco wasn't sure if her should trust them but her really didn't want to walk.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Well hope you liked please read and review._

**1** I want one like that, my boyfriend gave me a cat color with one on it though, I ware it all the time!

**2** I like saying that, it annoys people.


End file.
